


Shifting Tides

by CamoAndTea3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamoAndTea3/pseuds/CamoAndTea3
Summary: It's Hajime's birthday and Daichi has a surprise for him.





	Shifting Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 'tis I, your friendly neighbor Iwadai shipper here to bring you another mediocre at best fic. So funny story about this one, I was originally gonna post last year for Iwa's but 1) it's wasn't done and 2) his birthday came and went and I'm a real stickler for being punctual for these kinds of things so I was like "welp. Better luck next year." And here we are.
> 
> I also sprinkled in some Oiyui because what can I say, I am rarepair trash and a multishipping wHORE.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

"Wow, Sawamura-kun," Oikawa's lighthearted chuckle comes out muffled from the other end of the phone, quiet like he's trying to hide it. "I don't think I've ever heard you sound so,  _ so discomposed." _

 

Daichi paces around the kitchen in anxious circles, watching with keen eyes as his feet make contact inside every neighboring ivory-colored tile. Oikawa's words run rampant throughout his head, further solidifying the troubled feeling that has been brewing inside Daichi for the past twenty minutes. He knows it's out of character for him to be freaking out over something as silly as what to get Hajime for his birthday next week, but Daichi can't help but want to give his boyfriend something special.

 

"I know, I know." he sighs, stopping to fiddle with the refrigerator magnets in a poor attempt to calm his nerves. "I'm being dumb and overthinking this."

 

"You're not being dumb, Sawamura-kun." Oikawa reassures, "Nine years of being together is no trivial feat. I mean, some couples can't even last nine _minutes_ together without getting under each other's skin, let alone nine years.” Daichi can almost hear the smile in Oikawa’s voice when he adds, “And I know how you and Iwa-chan are with each other, so I can understand why you want to give him something nice."

 

Built upon the mutual respect and understanding they established for one another back in their captain days, it wasn't all too surprising for Daichi that he and Oikawa would end up developing an amiable friendship alongside his relationship with Hajime. Despite Oikawa's playful taunts and flamboyant demeanor, Daichi's found that he's actually quite compassionate when it comes to those he truly cares about. It's in situations such as these, Oikawa consulting Daichi, giving him advice on the never ending puzzle that is Iwaizumi Hajime, that Daichi is thankful to call Oikawa a friend.

 

He takes a deep breath, the tension in his body dissipating, even if only slightly. "Thanks, Oikawa."

 

"No problem! So tell me, what were you thinking of giving Iwa-chan?”

 

Thinking of all the possibilities he's considered so far, Daichi lets out a frustrated groan as he walks into the living room, flopping unceremoniously onto the couch. "I'm not sure yet. It's like―I don't know―everything that I thought would be good, I keep second guessing if they're actually all that great or not? I don’t know, what kind of things do you usually give Michimiya for her birthday?"

 

"I usually just ask Yui if there’s anything she’d like, but sometimes it’s just fun to surprise her. Like for her last birthday, I got Yui this teddy bear that she said reminded her of the one her parents gave her when she was younger. It's really cute! It's got this little heart…"

 

Instead of getting irritated at Oikawa for accidentally side-tracking their conversation, Daichi sits back and listens with attentive ears. The longer he hears Oikawa go on about the stuffed animal, describing it in vivid detail, recalling how ecstatic Michimiya was when she received the gift, the better an idea Daichi has for Hajime’s birthday present.

 

"Oh!" Oikawa exclaims in the midst of his sentence. He lets out a sheepish laugh. "Sorry for rambling, Sawamura-kun. I kinda got carried away with it, didn't I?"

 

"Don't worry about. Actually, thanks to your rambling, I think I have a pretty good idea on what I could give Hajime. Or at least the direction I should take."

 

"And what would that be?" Oikawa asks, his tone frivolous. "You're not gonna give grumpy ol' Iwa-chan an adorable little teddy bear are you, Sawamura-kun?"

 

Daichi snorts and decides to go along with Oikawa's teasing. "Even if I wanted to, Hajime wouldn't let me. You know how he doesn't like it when I spend a lot of money on him."

 

Oikawa giggles. "That sounds like Iwa-chan."

 

"Yeah, it does." Daichi replies, blushing when Oikawa accuses him for sounding like a love-struck fool. "A-anyway, do you have any suggestions? Like, is there anything similar to what you gave Michimiya. You know,” He clears his throat, mentally cringing at himself for how cheesy this is going to sound, “something with sentimental value? For a lack of better words?"

 

He hears Oikawa hum thoughtfully into the phone. "Something sentimental for Iwa-chan, huh?" There's a short pause before a sudden gasp, accompanied by what Daichi presumes to be a sharp snap of the fingers. "Sawamura-kun, I know the perfect gift!"

 

"What do you have in mind?" Daichi asks, curious as to what Oikawa's definition of a perfect gift for Hajime is.

 

"Okay, but before I tell you, you have to promise me two things!"

 

_____

 

The following week Daichi finds himself waking up with butterflies in his belly, excitement pulsing through his veins, eager at the mere thought that it is finally his boyfriend's birthday.

When Oikawa had initially suggested the idea on what to give Hajime for his birthday, Daichi immediately fell head-over-heels in love with it, already awaiting Hajime's birthday with impatience. The more he discovered the reasoning behind the gift, the more Daichi  longed to just grab Hajime by his face and kiss him senseless because he is too damn precious.

 

Shifting around the bed with one lazy turn, Daichi is met with the muscular broad of his boyfriend's back. He gazes at the sight with fondness, immersing himself into the steady rhythm of Hajime's breathing as his body rises up and down with each and every breath. Daichi takes a few moments to indulge himself, tracing idle markings with his finger against the bare skin of Hajime’s back and shoulders.

 

Moving carefully as not to wake him up, Daichi sneaks up close behind Hajime, sliding both of his arms around his torso until he has him wrapped in a firm hug. More often than not, Hajime is the one who ends up taking the role as the big spoon, claiming that he feels more grounded and secure whenever he has Daichi in his arms. 

 

Daichi doesn't mind it, quite the opposite in fact. He absolutely adores the sense of intimacy and comfort that comes along with it, absolutely adores the peace and tranquility that washes over them, absolutely adores the way Hajime wraps his arms around him like he's the most precious thing in the world. But, whenever the opportunity does arise, Daichi likes to mix it up and take advantage of the fact that he can be the one who produces those strong feelings for once.

 

Daichi mouths a couple of soft kisses along the back of Hajime's neck and shoulder, humming quietly to himself as he snuggles closer. He continues his ministrations for an indefinite amount of time, only stopping when Hajime grabs his hand and presses it lightly against his lips.

 

“Y’tryin’ to serenade me?”

 

“Is it working? ”

 

Hajime places another kiss to the back of Daichi’s hand. “Maybe.”

 

Rolling over onto his backside, Hajime gazes up at Daichi with heavy eyes and a sleepy grin. Daichi returns the smile, bringing his face in close to give Hajime a quick peck on the lips. "Good morning, birthday boy."

 

Hajime snorts and shakes his head, motioning Daichi to lay on his chest. He kisses the top of Daichi’s head before responding with his own mumbled greeting. 

 

They spend the next couple of minutes in silence, basking in the familiar warmth of each other's presence. Daichi listens diligently to the steady beat of Hajime's heart resonating in his ear, allowing the comforting sound to lull him back to sleep. He probably would have fallen asleep again, if not for the clattering vibration of a phone disrupting the peace. Hajime answers the phone with a slight grunt, not even bothering to see who called.

 

"Oikawa." 

 

"Happy birthday! Twenty-seven, huh?" Oikawa chirps, wide-awake and loud enough that Daichi can hear him even when he clicks his tongue. "You’re getting old, Iwa-chan."

 

Daichi can't help the giggle that escapes his mouth at the childish comment. He's heard Hajime and Oikawa's banter repeatedly over the years, and even until this day it never fails to amuse him.  

 

A sudden lack of oxygen to the nose causes Daichi to inhale harshly in surprise, swatting his hand violently at the source.

 

"You do realize that you also turn twenty-seven next month?" Hajime says as he pinches Daichi's nose once again, grinning at the sour expression sent his way. "I ain't the only one getting ‘old’ here."

 

"No need to get caught up in the finer details, Iwa-chan." Oikawa chuckles. "So what's the happy couple up to on this fine day?"

 

Hajime scoffs. "'You make us sound so sappy."

 

Daichi opens his mouth to comment on the hand currently running up and down his side, but decides against it in favor of nestling closer to his boyfriend. 

 

"Anyway, we're just gonna go out to eat later. We both got work today, so nothing too fancy."

 

"Hmm, sounds like fun. So Iwa-chan," Oikawa drawls, long and overdone, "do you have any idea on what you might be getting today?"

 

There's a long pause as Hajime stares off into the ceiling above, his hand stopping just above Daichi's waist. From the inverted brow marking tense creases into his forehead to the stubborn pout sitting marvelously on his lips, it's obvious that Hajime is suspicious, and with every right of being so. Over twenty years of experience and the pseudo-innocent tone of Oikawa's voice leaves no room for discussion in Hajime's mind that his best friend is definitely up to something.

 

"Not a clue." he answers dryly.

 

Daichi resists the urge to crack up at his boyfriend's very well justified wariness, but it is so,  _ so _ difficult when he can practically feel Hajime's eyes bore into the top of his skull.

 

Sneaking a not-so-subtle glance upwards, Daichi is met with the brute force of his boyfriend's icy stare. Unable to contain himself any longer, he bursts into a hysterical fit of giggles, smothering his face further into Hajime’s hardened pec, vaguely aware of Oikawa contributing with his own mangled laughter just over the phone.

 

"So you're in on it too?" Daichi sits up and nods, still giddy with laughter. Amused but also slightly concerned at what his boyfriend and bestfriend might be plotting, Hajime asks, "Should I be worried?" 

 

"Not at all." Daichi leans forward to kiss the wrinkles off of Hajime's brow. He smiles and shrugs. "I just know you're going to love it and, I don't know, that just makes me really happy."

 

Hajime laces their hands together and smiles. "Well, if it makes you happy then I guess I can't complain." he says softly, pulling Daichi in close onto his lap. Daichi murmurs a couple of doting words into his ear, sighing in content when Hajime brushes his lips up against his neck and jaw, returning those three words like it was his last.

 

An easy silence washes over the room, enveloping the couple in a blissful peace until a high-pitched  _ Aw! _ shatters it. Oikawa's voice turns sickeningly sweet when he teases, "What was that about sounding sappy, Iwa-chan? Just hearing you two is giving me cavities!"

 

The two in question turn pink, jerking away from each other like they had just been caught in the flesh, embarrassed for not only forgetting that Oikawa was still on the phone, eavesdropping on every horribly intimate word being said, but also for being called out on their domestic antics.

 

"Tooru, quit teasing them." A female voice chides, followed by a unapologetic “sorry, not sorry”. Michimiya sighs as she snatches the phone from Oikawa. "I'm so sorry about that, he never learns does he? Oh, Iwaizumi-kun! Happy birthday!"

 

The sudden change in Michimiya's voice causes both Daichi and Hajime to forgo all of their earlier embarrassment, allowing amusement to fill in the cracks.

 

"Thank you, Michimiya." Hajime laughs.

 

"Sure thing! Well, I figure it's about time to let you guys go now, huh? You two have probably already suffered enough with Tooru's shenanigans.”

 

“Yui, that’s mean.”

 

“And so is calling your best friend at six in the morning every year on his birthday, but you don’t hear him complaining.”

 

“It’s barely even six-thirty!”

 

“And your point is?”

 

“Wonder if we ever sound like that.” Daichi muses out loud to Hajime, gesturing at the battle of comebacks taking place just over the phone.

 

“God, I hope not.” Hajime huffs, wincing just as Michimiya lays some pretty choice words on her husband. “Oikawa, you better watch out. If there’s anyone who can kick your ass better than me, it’s gotta be Michimiya.”

 

Oikawa scoffs. "Yui? She’s about as dangerous as a baby penguin _ ―Ow! _ Don’t pinch me!” A high-pitched squeal and some shuffling ensues from what Daichi presumes to be is Oikawa achieving his revenge. Hearing his friends’ flippant antics and how fun it all sounds, Daichi gets an idea and slowly begins to shift his hand towards Hajime’s hip.

 

“Don’t even think about it.”

 

Daichi retracts his hand back onto his lap, a sheepish grin plaguing his lips.

 

“Yes, yes. I’ll hang up soon―you see my finger by the button? Trust me, I will. Well, I’m afraid I'm gonna have to let you two gentlemen go. Can’t have the missus waiting too long now, now can we?" Oikawa pauses, his voice suddenly serious. "Sawamura-kun?"

"Yes?"

 

"Keep taking care of Hajime for me."

 

Hajime's face turns bashful at his best friend's request, his cheeks burning a positively beautiful scarlet, lips pursed in their signature pout. It doesn’t even take all that much to make his boyfriend look like that, but Daichi swears that someone just dumped a bucket of gasoline on his heart and set it a flame because honestly, Hajime is just too much sometimes.

 

Compelled, Daichi waddles over to Hajime on his knees and cups both sides of his face with his hands, pressing a gentle kiss against his forehead just because. When he pulls away, Hajime’s face is even redder than it was before. "Of course."

 

Goodbyes are exchanged and the phone call comes to an end. Hajime shakes his head with fond exasperation, setting his phone aside onto the nearby bed stand. Daichi peppers another twenty-six kisses all over Hajime’s smiling face before getting up to begin their day. Like Hajime had mentioned earlier, they both have work today, and relatively soon.

 

As he moves to get off of the bed, Daichi feels two strong arms wrap tightly around his waist, laughing out in surprise when they suddenly yank him backwards onto Hajime’s lap.

 

"You know," Hajime places a quick peck on Daichi's shoulder, his voice lacking any trace of seriousness when he says, "I'm not exactly sure I like how chummy you and Oikawa are."

 

Daichi rolls his eyes and huffs. "You should be glad your best friend and boyfriend get along."

 

"Not when they plot my birthday present together and keep it a secret." Hajime places another kiss on Daichi's cheek. "Or when my best friend is Oikawa Tooru."

 

"Oh, you love him and you know it."

 

Hajime scoffs even though he knows he's not fooling anyone. "Yeah? Just don't ever tell him that."

 

_____

 

Dull thuds bounce off of the tips of Daichi's fingers as he taps them repeatedly against the head of the dashboard, his drumming slightly off beat to that of the music playing softly inside. Parked just outside the entrance of the fire station, Daichi leans back idly in his seat as he waits for Hajime to get off work. He peers out through the windshield, searching for any sign, if any at all, that Hajime will walk out those doors and on their way they’ll go.

 

A few minutes pass. Nothing.

 

He sighs and fumbles his hand against the dashboard for his phone. Anxious and feeling the just the slightest bit annoyed, Daichi would be a liar if he said his patience wasn't beginning to wear thin. 

 

When he checks the time on his phone, Daichi wants to physically kick himself in the ass when he realizes that Hajime isn't scheduled to be out for at least another forty-five minutes.

 

"Guess I'll wait. If I go home now, I'll just have to turn back around." Daichi mutters to himself, reclining his seat back and closing his eyes. He chuckles at how eager he must of been to not  even notice he left early to pick up Hajime.

 

The last time Daichi remembers being this excited for something was when he was six and stumbled upon the western myth of the tooth fairy, courtesy of his tall tale-telling cousins. As soon as he lost one of his baby teeth, Daichi safely tucked the tooth underneath his pillow and stayed up all night in hopes that he would be able to catch a glimpse of the legendary creature, only for morning to come and the realization that he was duped to settle in.

 

_ “Daichi!” _

 

Insistent knocking and the shout of his name forces Daichi awake. Alarmed, he jerks up out of his seat and looks out the window, only to see his boyfriend crouched over against the side of the car laughing his ass off. When he catches his breath, Hajime motions Daichi to unlock the car.

 

"Sorry," Hajime says once settled in the passenger seat, mirth lingering in his words, "didn't mean to freak you out like that. I kept knockin' on the window, but I guess you didn't hear me."

 

Daichi smiles and waves a dismissive hand. "It's alright. You just got outta work a lot earlier than I thought you would."

 

"Yeah, we weren't really busy today so the chief let me out early, cause y'know, with it being my birthday and all." Hajime leans over to kiss Daichi. "Why did you get here so early?" he asks when they pull apart, a knowing glint shimmering in his eyes.

 

Daichi's ears turn red as he turns the keys in the ignition, roaring the car to life. "Well. I, uh," It's only when he begins to speak does Daichi come to the full realization of how silly his reasoning is. He averts his gaze downward onto his lap. "I guess I just got excited and didn't notice I left early."

 

Hajime pats Daichi's thigh a couple of times before rubbing a few comforting circles on it. "Good thing it all worked out in the end."

 

Daichi laughs. "Yeah.”

 

"I can't wait to take shower." Hajime mumbles, probably more to himself than to Daichi, but if there is one thing that Daichi prides himself on more than anything, it’s that he never lets a perfectly good opportunity to sneak in a cheeky remark go to waste, no matter how childish.

 

"Yeah, you stink." Daichi takes a quick glance at his boyfriend before returning his eyes back to the road, giggling at Hajime's offended expression. Thankfully, Hajime has enough decency in him to wait until they're at a red light before pinching Daichi's thigh hard in retaliation.

 

_____

 

Later that evening, Daichi and Hajime go out for dinner to a restaurant they've been frequenting the last couple of years, one that's their favorite place to go when neither of them feel like cooking. It's a small, modest, family-owned restaurant that serves a little bit of everything and most importantly agedashi tofu that Hajime claims is only second to his mother's. 

 

The next hour or so flies by with idle conversation as Daichi and Hajime talk about nothing in particular. They discuss everything ranging from the latest developments of their favorite TV dramas to the just as entertaining stories about their respective day at work.

 

Daichi humorously recalls the harrowing tale of helping a young girl find her mother during one of his patrols by the park near the police station as Hajime describes with amusement the details of the fire station's one and only distress call; a young boy who accidently set a portion his parents’ kitchen on fire after leaving a pizza box too close to one of the burners.

 

"Hey, Daichi?" Hajime says towards the end of their meal, looking at the man in question expectantly. When he has Daichi’s attention, he asks, "Are you gonna give me any hints?" 

 

Daichi furrows his brow in confusion. "Hints? For what?"

 

Hajime leans forward, lips curled upward in a cheeky grin. "My birthday present."

 

"You're twenty-seven, Hajime." Daichi laughs, taken aback by his boyfriend's childishness but still finding it cute nonetheless. "You can't just wait like an adult?"

 

"No." 

 

Daichi laughs at the curt answer. "You honestly can't wait until we get home?"

 

"Please, Daichi." Hajime begs, ridiculously high-pitched for someone of his age and size. “It's been bothering me ever since Oikawa called this morning." Daichi leans back and crosses his arms, considering.

 

Originally, Daichi was going to wait until they were home to give Hajime his birthday present. His "present" being more so an indication of what's to come rather than the actually gift, one that Hajime won’t be able to receive until the following day. Or choose rather.

 

Figuring that there was no harm, Daichi humors his boyfriend and holds up three fingers. "You only get three, alright?"

 

Hajime shoots Daichi a triumphant grin, practically buzzing in his seat. Daichi shakes his head at the bundle of excitement sitting across from him as he tries to think of what to say. He doesn't want the hints to be anything too obvious (it is suppose to be a surprise after all), but Daichi wants them vague enough that they’ll have Hajime scratching his head with uncertainty for the rest of the night.

 

"Okay, first hint." Daichi says, holding up one finger. "It's something that you've always wanted but you never were able to get."

 

"Something I've always wanted but was never able to get." Hajime repeats with a wicked grin. "I can think of a lot things like that. Alright. Next hint please."

 

Daichi raises another finger. "It  _ is  _ your birthday present, but it's really something for the two of us. Something that’ll be a nice addition to our relationship." Daichi’s face grows warm as he mumbles the last part, speaking so quietly that the words reach his ears only. Hajime reaches across the table and grabs Daichi's hand, stroking along the length of his fingers gently with his thumb.

 

Had it not been for the utmost confusion consuming his boyfriend's face, Daichi probably would have found the gesture endearing. He stifles the laughter bubbling out of his throat to the best of his ability, but it’s hard to be subtle about it when Hajime’s looking at him with such a funny expression.  

 

"Don't laugh. This is hard."

 

"Well, it wasn't suppose to be easy." Daichi teases, lacing their fingers together in a firm hold.

 

Hajime lightly kicks Daichi underneath the table for the comment. "Last one?"

 

Daichi shakes his head. "Not until we get home. The last one's an object and, well, a pretty damn obvious one at that."

 

Hajime smiles. "Fair enough."

 

The walk home is silent, save for faint rustling of leaves dancing in the wind or the quiet hum of

conversation some blocks away, but it's a pleasant silence that Daichi and Hajime find themselves in more often than not. The night has cooled down to a tolerable degree, a stark contrast from heat and humidity of the afternoon prior. It’s the perfect temperature for holding hands, and that's exactly what they do.

 

Never being ones for such blatant PDA, Daichi and Hajime survey their surroundings, confirming if it really is just the two of them floating around in this seemingly empty maze of buildings. When the coast is clear, a tentative dance between their fingers takes place. Shy grazes and ghostly touches are exchanged as their hands slowly gravitate towards each other, their fingers lacing together like the grooves and joints of a missing puzzle piece, perfect and firm.

 

_____

 

Steam flurries out in one giant gust as Daichi walks out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, drying off what little water remains in his hair before tossing the towel aside into the nearby laundry basket. Hajime lies leisurely in the midst of their bed, sprawled out in the exact same position he was in when his parents called twenty minutes ago, dressed in nothing but his boxers and the Godzilla themed socks Daichi spotted one day while he was out shopping and just had to buy for him. 

 

Daichi leans his back against the wall, arms folded and legs crossed, gazing fondly at the sight. As he continues to stare, an intense rush of boldness suddenly overwhelms Daichi, the need to tease his boyfriend becoming ever more apparent. He knows that Hajime is going to get riled up for what he’s about to do, but Daichi really can’t find it in himself to care.

 

Slowly, as not to seem suspicious, Daichi strolls over and sits on the foot of the bed, casually  running his hand along Hajime's shin. Hajime's attention briefly wanders to Daichi, his smile as curious as it is loving. Daichi returns the smile wholeheartedly, and Hajime returns back to his phone call, completely oblivious to his boyfriend’s scheming. Daichi sees this as good of an opportunity as any and strikes.

 

In one fluid motion, Daichi gets onto his hands and knees, proceeding to crawl until Hajime lies motionless beneath him. Hajime freezes mid-sentence and looks up at Daichi with questioning eyes. All that Daichi offers him is an apologetic smile for how mean he's about to be.

 

Lowering his head so that it’s adjacent with his boyfriend's neck, Daichi smiles triumphantly to himself as he sets up camp just above Hajime's collarbone. It starts out slow and deliberate; light kisses are placed gingerly along tan skin as Daichi trails up Hajime's neck with his lips. He grazes his teeth against the tender spot that lies just below his boyfriend’s jaw, sucking down hard in hopes that a pretty bruise will bloom in its wake.

 

Hajime goes rigid, cursing under his breath before he speaks.

 

"Hey, Mom. Dad. " Hajime croaks, gliding his free hand through Daichi's short hair. His fingers grasp tightly around the soft locks, yanking back with a sharp jerk. This only encourages Daichi to bite down harder in retaliation. "I gotta go now. Yeah. I’ll call tomorrow. Yeah. Love you guys too. Bye."

 

Hajime hands up with an aggressive thumb and chucks his phone aside, letting out a low growl that's more feral than it is human when he grabs Daichi by his hips, flipping him over so their positions are reversed.

 

Daichi cracks up despite his best efforts, snickering at Hajime's less than amused face as he hovers menacingly over him. Or at least, what he probably  _ thinks  _ is menacing when in actuality  is just another one of the thousands of prickly expressions Daichi has come to love over the years. 

 

He places a quick peck on the tip of Hajime's nose, sinking back onto the bed sheepishly. Unable to maintain his serious façade any longer, Hajime collapses without warning onto Daichi, stifling his laughter into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

 

"You are going to be the death of me, Sawamura." Hajime mumbles, "I hope you realize that."

 

Daichi grins and kisses Hajime's temple. "I thought you liked it when I take the initiative."

 

"Trust me, I do." Hajime raises his head, looking positively staggered when he laughs, "Just not when I'm talking to my parents."

 

"Sorry," Daichi says as he kisses Hajime's forehead. “just really wanted to tease you.”

 

Hajime mumbles something incoherent just before capturing Daichi's lips with his own, pressing down hard against the curve of Daichi’s body as he runs his hands through Hajime's hair, deepening the kiss. Hajime rakes his fingers along the length of Daichi's thick thighs, occasionally kneading at the soft flesh as his hands travel upward, relishing in the way it makes his boyfriend shiver beneath him.

 

Daichi considers getting back at Hajime, but decides against it, instead coming to the resolution that he’d much rather have Hajime choose where to go tonight, with it being his birthday and all.

 

At the thought of Hajime's birthday, Daichi breaks away from the kiss before things can get too heated. Hajime pulls back, brushing a tender hand over the side of Daichi’s face, visibly concerned about the abrupt change in movement. “What’s wrong?” he asks.

 

"I almost forgot!"

 

"Forgot what?"

 

Daichi’s grin shines brighter than the sun when he practically yells, "Your third hint!"

 

Hajime halts and gazes down at his boyfriend in utter astonishment. No words are exchanged as icy green eyes meet sunny brown head on. Laughter bubbles out of Hajime's throat in airy spurts as he flops over onto his back, relieved. 

 

"I swear Daichi." he mumbles, looking at the man in question fondly. "Alright, go get it." Hajime grins, giving a quick slap to Daichi's ass as he scrambles off the bed.

 

There’s an extra spring in every one of Daichi's steps as he moves over towards their dresser, elation striking him like a bolt of lightning when he takes the object out of the drawer, spending a few short seconds to admire the item in hand.

 

A simple band of dark faux leather accented only by a silver buckle and hoop, the only missing piece being a customized identification tag. A symbol of ownership and loyalty.

 

A collar.

 

Daichi tosses the object over in Hajime's direction, leaning up against the dresser as he eagerly awaits his boyfriend's reaction. The collar lands with a light smack atop Hajime's hip. His eyebrows scrunch together in confusion as he grabs the collar, bringing it closer to his face to examine.

 

Anticipation begins to build up in the pit of Daichi's stomach as Hajime takes the collar in both hands, looking over the object thoroughly as he fiddles with it. Hastily, he sits up, posture rigid as he grips the object with clenched fists, stretching it tightly into a tense plane.

 

After a couple seconds of remaining alarmingly still, Hajime lifts his head and stares at Daichi, his green eyes blank and expression unreadable. Daichi bites the inside of his bottom lip in order to stop the frown slowly forcing its way onto his face. This was not the reaction he was hoping for, nor the reaction he was expecting.

 

Pressure begins to weigh heavily on Daichi's chest, making him feel as though he's gradually being dragged further and further underwater, suffocating painfully slow. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Daichi breaks eye contact and averts his gaze downward onto the cold hardwood floor just beneath his feet. His body begins to feels unbearably warm, itchy like somebody just buried him in sun-scorched sand.

 

Maybe Oikawa was wrong? Maybe Hajime simply outgrew his childhood desire, but that wouldn’t make any sense, would it? Oikawa knows Hajime better than anyone, better than even Daichi himself, so he should have the best grasp on these type of things, right?

 

Questions such as these flood through Daichi’s head as he tries to swallow down the bitter feeling harboring inside him. A few more moments of uneasy silence passes by, tension inflating the room like a balloon ready to burst.

 

Unable to stand it any longer, Daichi breaks the ice.

 

"Sorry," he mumbles as he rubs the back of his neck, a bad nervous habit of his that he’s never really grown out of. It's hard but Daichi does his best to mask the disappointment in his voice when he continues, "guess it wasn't what you wanted. Tomorrow we could go out and get you something else if you'd li-"

 

Daichi yelps as he's scooped off the floor rather abruptly, suddenly finding himself sitting on his boyfriend's strong arms. He's only given a few brief seconds of eye contact with Hajime before he begins bouncing up and down, shouting.

 

" _ We're getting a do- _ " Daichi hastily clamps his hands over Hajime's mouth, silencing him.

 

" _ Shh! _ Lower your voice!” he hisses. “You're gonna wake up the whole apartment!" It’s late, and honestly, the last thing the two of them need right now is a herd of angry neighbors banging on their door screaming at them to shut the hell up.

 

"You’re not gonna yell anymore, right?" Daichi asks after a few beats of silence. Hajime nods his head, fast and eager, like a small child promising to keep a secret. Slowly, Daichi removes his hands from Hajime's mouth. With a small smile, he wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck and waits for him to speak. Hajime gapes at Daichi with caution, his eyes searching for any trace of deception. 

 

"We're getting a dog?" he whispers when there is none to find, voice so fragile that it’s practically made out of glass, one sure-fire hit away from crashing down into millions of pieces.

 

Daichi answers his question with a simple nod of the head, stomach fluttering with little flips and dives when he sees Hajime's face brighten up with joy, basking in the way those gorgeous green eyes sparkle. But that enthusiasm is short-lived. Hajime's euphoric expression is gone nearly as fast as it came.

 

"Wait. The apartment?" There's a noticeable tinge of hope lining the edges of Hajime’s voice, and Daichi wants to personally thank every single god in the universe for blessing this man into his life because honestly, Hajime is just too damn precious.

 

“Don’t worry,” Daichi reassures, kissing the concern off his boyfriend’s forehead. “I already checked with the landlord. She said it’s alright as long as we don’t get any noise complaints.”

 

Hajime's smile stretches wider than Daichi ever thought was humanly possible, his entire body vibrating with excitement. His grip on the bottom of Daichi's thighs tightens. "When?"

 

"Whenever you want. You don't work tomorrow, right? We could go if you'd li-"

 

Before Daichi can complete his sentence, Hajime spins around and tosses him onto the bed, not even allowing him the chance to catch his breath before he cups his face and kisses him passionately.

 

Daichi combs his fingers through Hajime’s hair, laughing. "So, I take it you like your birthday present then?”

 

"Like? Not even close." Hajime rests his forehead against Daichi's, affection infusing every single one of his words when he whispers, "I love it."

 

_____

 

"Oi, Daichi. Wake up. Wake up, Daichi. Sawamura. Sawamura Daichi, wake up. Oi."

 

"I. Am. Up." Daichi grumbles, sinking his face further into the sleep-promising safe haven of his pillow. The bouncing around him ceases, momentarily allowing Daichi to believe he can go back to bed in peace. Unfortunately, he’s been with his boyfriend long enough to know that he isn’t going to just sit back quietly and watch that happen.

 

"Good." Hajime plops down next to Daichi with a grin, rattling the entire bed and his boyfriend’s nerves in the process. He gives a few firm pats to his boyfriend’s backside. "Now get your ass out of bed."

 

" _ Quit  _ smacking my ass."

 

"Then get your ass outta bed."

 

"You get  _ your  _ ass outta bed."

 

"My ass  _ is  _ outta bed."

 

With a low growl, Daichi flops his pillow to the other side of the bed and rolls over, ignoring his boyfriend and all of his stupid mind tricks. Daichi loves Hajime, he truly does from the bottom of his heart, but it is too damn early to be dealing with this level of liveliness, and dammit, Daichi is seriously considering kicking Hajime off of the bed. 

 

He snuggles as far into the blankets as his body will allow him, attempting to sleep even just one hour more despite the fact he knows it’s utterly pointless.

 

"Come on, Daichi,” Hajime whines as he plops himself on top of Daichi, “what happened to that morning spirit you always have?"

 

"It dies whenever I don’t get my eight hours. Now get off of me.”

 

“Don’t be like that.”

 

“Then get off me.”

 

"You know Daichi," Hajime says he drops over to the side of the bed, crouching down so they're at eye-level. "if you don't get up soon, I'll just have to make you."

 

"Is that a threat?"

 

"It's not a threat.  _ It’s a promise _ ."

 

Daichi rolls over, uninterested. "Do your worst." 

 

He can practically hear Hajime shrugging his shoulders when he says, "Fine. Suit yourself." In one swift motion, Hajime effortlessly scoops Daichi off of the bed and into his arms, trapping him in a loose cocoon made up entirely out of the bed's blankets. 

 

Daichi shoots his boyfriend an unimpressed look. "Really?"

 

Hajime smirks as he begins to walk out of the bedroom and into the hallway, "Hey, you asked for it―watch your head."

 

"Yeah, but you couldn't of―oh, I don't know―waited until I wasn't naked?"

 

"And ruin the fun?" Hajime quirks a challenging brow, "Nah. Besides, it's not like I've never seen you naked before."

 

Daichi merely grunts in response, too tired to shoot back any snarky remarks. Once they reach their destination, Hajime sets him down with an overzealous kiss to the cheek, pulling away with an exaggerated smack before he enters the kitchen. Daichi lets out an airy breath that catches Hajime's attention.

 

"What's so funny?" he smiles, handing Daichi a cup of coffee. 

 

"You and your habit of using every single chance you get to carry me around like a princess despite the fact I'm basically the same size as you."

 

"Don't deny that you like it when I show off how strong I am." Hajime flexes his arms like a bodybuilder and immediately turns pink, shaking his head at the sheer silliness of his actions. 

 

"Yeah, you're right. I do." Daichi murmurs against the rim of his cup, never missing a beat when he adds, "Even if you do have legs for arms."

 

Hajime chuckles at his boyfriend's bluntness. It's one of the little habits he thinks is really cute about Daichi when he's half asleep; how he has absolutely no filter and just spews the first thing that comes to mind without sparing any second thoughts, no matter how random or obscure. 

 

"Well, if I got legs for arms, then you must have tree trunks for thighs."

 

Daichi frowns at the cheeky comment. "Is that suppose to be an insult? Because if it is, I got more than enough hickeys to show y-"

 

"Just drink your coffee Daichi." Hajime interrupts, rubbing the top of Daichi's head affectionately before returning to the kitchen.

 

Taking idle sips out of his drink, Daichi watches with an absent mind as Hajime goes about his way making breakfast. When he's a little more awake and coherent with his thoughts, Daichi mumbles a question that he's been meaning to ask ever since he was so rudely woken up this morning. "Hey, Hajime, what time did you get up?"

 

"Let's see, it's 'bout a quarter after nine." Hajime trails off as he gazes at the clock resting just above the stovetop, thinking. "About four hours ago." he says after a couple seconds.

 

Daichi feels the corners of his mouth twitch upwards in a grin. It certainly hasn’t slipped his mind that Hajime has been in a  _ very  _ happy mood this morning, especially if the bed-jumping induced alarm clock is anything to go by. 

 

Usually, when he gets up in the morning, Hajime is a lot more sedated, often taking his time whether it’s making breakfast or getting ready for the day. The fact that his stubborn, beefy, monster-movie-loving boyfriend is so damn excited all because he is  _ finally  _ getting the dog he deserves makes Daichi’s heart skip a beat.

 

Daichi gets up from his seat and moseys on over to Hajime, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. Hajime returns the kiss and wraps an arm around Daichi's waist, grazing his hand up and down his side. "What was that for?"

 

Daichi shrugs, resting his head against Hajime's shoulder. "No reason. You're just being cute s’all."

 

"Cute?" The smile is evident in Hajime's voice when he asks, "You're still half-asleep aren't you?"

 

“Maybe. Who knows.

 

The next few minutes wander by in silence, only the sharp hissing emitting from the frying pan as Hajime scrambles the eggs can be heard. Daichi observes his boyfriend’s movements with mild interest, purely content with the peace surrounding them.

 

It's one of the things about his relationship with Hajime that Daichi really appreciates; the fact that they don't necessarily have to talk whenever they're together, that they can simply enjoy each other's presence and not worry about all the small things.

 

After a while, Daichi begins to feel self-conscious about standing almost entirely naked in their kitchen, and as much as he would love nothing more than to spend the rest of the day doing absolutely nothing but cuddling next to his boyfriend, the feeling does not beat the need for modesty.

 

"I need to put on some actually clothes."

 

Hajime smirks and rubs his hand along his boyfriend's side. "Alright, you go do that. Breakfast should be done in about five minutes."

 

"Okay. Oh, before I forget, when do you want to go to the animal shelter?"

 

The eagerness in Hajime's voice does not go undetected when he asks, "When does it open?"

 

"Not until ten-thirty.  _ But _ ,” Daichi adds, seeing Hajime’s pursed expression, “I'm sure by the time that we eat breakfast, get ready, and drive there, it'll be open."

Hajime does his best to appear nonchalant as Daichi begins to recall his visit last week to the animal shelter Oikawa and Michimiya personally recommended, but the anxious tapping is a clear give away, and damn adorable one at that.

 

Daichi huffs, albeit fondly. Hajime can be really unfair sometimes. "I do not care what you say, you are being really cute right now."

 

"Sorry," Hajime mumbles, attempting to cease his fidgeting but to no avail. "I'm just excited."

 

"I know. Oikawa told me that you never had any pets growing up, and that when you were seven you brought a stray dog home, but you couldn't keep her because of your mom's allergies." Daichi reaches for Hajime’s hand, offering a small but empathetic smile. “He said you were heartbroken."

 

Picture little Iwaizumi Hajime, young and determined, stumbling upon the love of his life in the form of a stray dog nearly twice his size. Recruiting the assistance of his best friend and partner in crime, he manages to bring the dog back home.

 

He feeds it, bathes it, loves it with every ounce of his well being in those few short hours, only to discover upon his parents’ arrival home from work that his mother is severely allergic, and that there is absolutely no way that the dog can stay. 

 

He barricades himself inside his room, inconsolable and distraught, screaming at the door at the top of his lungs as hot tears fall down his face. Little Oikawa tries everything he can think of to console his frustrated friend: comforting him with hugs and kisses, offering to bring over his family’s cat, promising that one day he will give Hajime the loving pet he deserves. He tries everything and anything, but all of his attempts are futile. 

 

Eventually, the duo pass out from exhaustion, allowing Hajime’s father to sneak his way in via window and clear the way to Hajime’s room.

 

When he wakes up, Hajime, still tired and blue from his tantrum, accepts with only mild dissatisfaction that the dog was taken away to an animal shelter where it has the possibility to find a home elsewhere.

 

It’s a wonderfully endearing story that Daichi thinks he will never be able to recover from.

 

Hajime reddens and averts his gaze down at his feet. "That dumbass tells you everything, doesn't he?"

 

"Hey, that  _ dumbass  _ was the one told me that you would love absolutely nothing more in this world than to have a dog, so you better thank him."

 

"Don't worry, I will." Hajime kisses Daichi's cheek. "Now hurry up and get dressed."

 

Daichi leaves with a quick kiss of his own and heads towards their bedroom. After putting on a more conservative attire, a pair of boxer briefs and a black tank top he’s sure at one time was Hajime’s but has now ended up in the  _ “Ours” _ spectrum of their wardrobe, Daichi spots his cell phone and recalls one of Oikawa's two conditions. He said he wanted pictures, and Daichi would be a fool not to grant any.

 

Taking his time, Daichi enters the kitchen on quiet feet, snapping a quick photo of Hajime as he finishes cooking breakfast. It's a bit blurry, but Oikawa knows that Daichi isn't exactly the best when it comes to technology so it will have to do for now.

 

_ Said he woke up over 4 hours ago. I think he's excited. _ Daichi types after sending the picture to Oikawa. The response comes almost instantly.

 

_ Hah! I can't wait until you guys actually get the dog! ＼(*≧∀≦*)／ _

 

_ Me too. Sorry I didn't send you anything of his initial reaction. _

 

_ Oh don't worry about it! Just keep me updated please!  (￣▼￣*) _

 

_ Will do. We should be at the shelter in about an hour. I'll text you then. _

 

_ I look forward to it Sawamura-kun! (￣▽￣)ゞ _

 

Knowing Oikawa and his wonderfully entertaining friendship with Hajime, he will most likely never let Hajime live this down. Daichi can already picture the two of them arguing, bickering back and forth between each other in that special way that only childhood friends can.

 

The first time Daichi ever had the pleasure of witnessing Hajime and Oikawa go at it was two weeks after he and Hajime had finally moved in together. As someone who'd never grown up with a best friend, it amused Daichi to no end that somebody could make his typically calm and collected boyfriend so disgruntled over something as trivial as what to make for dinner.

 

"Whatcha smiling about over there?" Daichi puts his phone aside on the table and looks up, only to see Hajime eyeing him impishly. Sheepishly, he takes a seat. 

 

"How long were you staring?"

 

"Ever since I heard the click." Hajime replies as he hands Daichi a plate full of his share of breakfast. He sits down also, grinning playfully. "You didn’t answer my question."

 

"Don't worry about."

 

Hajime huffs. "That usually means it's Oikawa."

 

Daichi smiles and lightly kicks Hajime's shin with his foot. “Come on. The faster we eat, the faster we can leave. And the faster we can leave, the faster we get a new edition to our little family."

 

Not needing to be told twice, Hajime shuts up and dives straight into his food. Daichi watches with fond amusement as Hajime devours his breakfast, giggling as he stuffs his cheeks in an almost cartoonish manner. Daichi in turn takes his time eating his share, purposely going slow, much to his boyfriend’s dismay.

 

"Y’know, Hajime." Daichi says once they finish eating breakfast and begin cleaning up. "After thinking about it, I don't think we need a dog."

 

_ "What?" _ Hajime yells, nearing dropping their dishes onto the floor, expression rivaling that of a broken man. _ "Why?" _

 

Pointing his finger directly in front Hajime so he can boop his nose, it takes every ounce of Daichi’s willpower not to burst out laughing when he answers, “Because, we already have a big, restless puppy right here."

 

Hajime's face morphs from pure desperation to that of stunned irritation all in the span of a second, causing Daichi to release a tirade of giggles. He let's out a surprised yelp when Hajime grabs him by the waist, tossing him over his shoulder like he weighs absolutely nothing, grumbling.

 

"I swear, you and Oikawa are the reason I'm gonna go grey before I’m thirty." 

 

_ ____

 

The drive to the animal shelter goes about as well as Daichi expected it to be. 

 

For nearly twenty minutes, Hajime sits restlessly in the passenger seat of the car, legs shaking and fingers twitching, chattering up a storm as Daichi hums in agreement to every nonsensical word spewing out of his boyfriend’s mouth. He holds Hajime’s hand for the entirety of the ride, their fingers laced together in a warm embrace, stroking his thumb lovingly against the rough skin. Daichi’s only complaint about the whole journey is that he can’t lean over and give Hajime the kisses he deserves.

 

It’s funny because Daichi is probably just about as excited as Hajime is about adding a new member to their household, just in a more reserved way.

 

It’s not as if he’s never had a dog before―quite the contrary actually as he’s had quite a few growing up―it’s just that this will mark the first time in Daichi’s life that he will be able to share something so personal with the person he loves more than anything, something that they both can call their own. Sure moving in together was a big and daunting step forward, but adopting a dog truly makes it feel like they’re starting a new chapter in their relationship.

 

Daichi spots the animal shelter and pulls into the entrance, killing the engine after parking. Even though the car has gone to a complete stop, tiny vibrations can still be felt. Looking over at the passenger seat, Daichi finds the source of those vibrations in the form of his boyfriend shaking his leg frantically as he stares out towards the building in wonder. Daichi places his hand on the top of Hajime's thigh, holding it steady until the trembling fades to a complete rest. 

 

"Sorry." he mumbles, the shaking beginning once again. "I'm just really excited."

 

Taking his hand off of Hajime's thigh, Daichi laces their fingers together and smiles. “I know exactly how you feel.” Daichi leans in and meets Hajime half way when they kiss. "Come on, let's go inside." he says after they pull apart.

 

When they enter the building, Hajime and Daichi are greeted with a middle aged woman body-slamming a humongous bag of dog food onto a table.

 

"Oh! Good morning!" the woman smiles as she turns around, dusting her hands off on her jeans. “What can I do for you boys?"

 

"We would like to get a dog. Please." Hajime answers after Daichi nudges him lightly with his elbow. Daichi can tell by the slight tremor in his voice that Hajime is doing his best to remain calm, now that they're finally standing inside the shelter. But honestly, Daichi can’t say that he’s in any better shape. It’s taking all of his willpower not to run over and bear hug his boyfriend into oblivion because Hajime is just  _ too cute _ .

 

“Sure thing! Do you two have any preferences on what kind of dog you’d like to get?"

 

“Probably a big dog?” Daichi says, looking at Hajime for confirmation.

 

Hajime nods his head just a little too eagerly. “Yeah, a big dog.”

 

"A big dog it is then. You boys can take a look in the back and head out into the backyard whenever." The women gestures towards a door standing conspicuously behind the desk with her thumb. "I'll be out there in a couple minutes. I just got done feeding all of the dogs and need to finish cleaning up. Shouldn't take too long.”

 

"Thank you." Daichi says, elbowing Hajime who's practically bouncing off the balls of his feet, chuckling when he expresses his own fervent gratitude.

 

Before Hajime internally combusts from his own impatience, Daichi directs him to the door leading into the back of the building.

 

When they enter the holding area, Daichi and Hajime are greeted with a plethora of woofs and barks echoing off of the walls, watching in amazement as entire room comes to life. Dogs of various shapes and sizes pat their paws frantically against the fence of their enclosures, tails wagging excitedly at the possibility of being adopted.

 

Hajime reaches for Daichi’s hands, fingers fumbling desperately as he leans his forehead against the back of his boyfriend’s shoulder, groaning pathetically. "Daichi, I can't do this."

 

"Huh? Why not?"

 

"Cause," Hajime mumbles, sinking his face further into Daichi’s shirt, "I wanna take them all home."

 

If Daichi had a yen for every single time Hajime has managed to blindside him with his ability to be cute at the utmost unexpected of times and in the utmost unexpected of ways, Daichi would have more than enough money to make Hajime's dream a reality. 

 

But unfortunately, that is not the case.

 

"I know how you feel." Daichi says as he rubs Hajime's head in a comforting manner, placing a quick kiss to the side of it. "But we can only choose one.”

 

_____

 

"Y'know Sawamura-kun, when I said that you should get Iwa-chan a dog for his birthday, I said  _ a _ dog, as in  _ one _ . Not  _ five _ ."

 

Daichi groans unintelligibly into the palms of his hands, blushing profusely at Oikawa's playful  words. He sneaks a quick glance through his fingers, gazing out into the field where Hajime plays fetch with Hana and Mickey, two of the five previously mentioned dogs that they adopted. 

 

The sun shines bright in the early evening, enveloping the entire area in a warm, golden glow. Both Daichi and Hajime had gotten off their respective shifts not that long ago and Oikawa, fulfilling the second half of his and Daichi's proposition, stopped by with Michimiya to meet the dogs.

 

Daichi can’t help the love-struck smile that stretches its way onto his face as he stares off into the scene before him, his heart running a mile a minute. “I know, I know.”  he groans, “I couldn’t help it. He just―just looked so happy when she brought the dogs out, and the look on his face when he asked me if we could adopt just one more.” Daichi shakes his head. “I could not have said no. I just couldn't.”

 

"But how did ‘just one more’ turn into adopting what I believe are the five biggest dogs you two could find?" 

 

"They aren't all  _ that  _ big." Daichi huffs, suddenly turning defensive. "And the adoption fees weren't that expensive, and it's not like we spend a whole lot of money on ourselves, so."

 

"So, what?" Michimiya and Oikawa say in unison, each with their own knowing grin.

 

A rosy blush makes its make onto Daichi's face as his eyes stumble upon Hajime, playing with the dogs with laughter sweeter than any melody that’s graced his ears. Daichi curses. "It is a  _ crime  _ that he hasn't had a dog until now."

 

"You two are so cute!" Michimiya laughs, nearly knocking Daichi over when she bumps him with the side of her arm. She claps her hands together and shakes her fists, determination settling over her face. “Okay, I think I got it now!”

 

“Think you can name all of the dogs?” Daichi asks, thankful for the change in subject, no matter how miniscule. Michimiya nods her head eagerly, and Daichi smiles. “Go for it.”

 

“Well, I know for sure that this little sweetheart is Ai.” Michimiya gives some much wanted attention to the bull terrier lounging expectantly next to her thigh, giggling as Ai’s tail begins wagging with glee as she rubs her belly. She nods towards the rottweiler having a field day stealing the tennis ball Oikawa so desperately tries to take back, giggling. “And that little guy Tooru’s playing with over there is Rolo. And of course this cutie right here is Kazumi.”

 

“So far, so good.” Daichi pets the top of Kazumi’s head from where it lays content on his lap. He nods towards his boyfriend. “And the two Hajime’s playing with?”

 

Michimiya bites her bottom lip as she contemplates her answer. “Hana is the husky, and Mickey is the―Oh, no! I got it wrong, didn’t I?”

 

“You were so close.” Daichi laughs.

 

“Ah!” Michimiya flops over in defeat onto Ai, scowling at her giggling husband but smiling nonetheless. “Don’t laugh at me! I’d like to see you try to guess them all right!”

 

Oikawa scoffs and waves a dismissive hand. “That’s easy. Minnie is the husky and―”

 

“You mean Mickey.” Daichi corrects.

 

“Huh?”

 

“ _ Mickey  _ is the husky. And Hana is the―well, Hajime and I aren’t really sure what exactly she is, but she’s definitely not the husky.” Daichi hums quietly to himself as he goes back to petting the dog resting on his lap, oblivious to the blow he just inflicted upon his friend’s delicate ego.

 

“What was that about being easy?” Michimiya gives Oikawa a cheeky grin, attempting to look smug but coming off as just being silly. Oikawa smiles and ruffles Michimiya’s hair with both of his hands, laughing at the tirade of giggles and squeals that spill from her throat.

 

"Y’know Yui, I don’t think I like how much I’ve rubbed off on you. Besides, it’s not my fault Iwa-chan and Sawamura-kun decided to become the proud daddies of five furry babies.” Oikawa extends his hand outward, wiggling his fingers frivolously. “Y'hear that?  _ Five _ . Of course I’m bound to mix up a name or two.”

 

Michimiya rolls her eyes as Daichi snorts at Oikawa's ridiculous comment, accidentally waking up Kazumi in the process. Even if he was offended by it, Daichi knows that during the past couple days he and Hajime have already grown very attached. He scratches Kazumi’s ear. "You're not entirely wrong."

 

Daichi’s eyes gravitate towards Hajime just as he's heading back to them, Hana and Mickey scampering along on either side of him, tongues panting and tails wagging. It’s a beautiful image, ethereal even with the sun glistening just overhead, but Daichi’s favorite part has to be the most positively radiant smile accentuating his boyfriend’s already incredibly handsome face.

 

A fluttery feeling begins to build up in the pit of his abdomen, and  _ dammit _ , Daichi feels like he's in high school again, sneaking shy glances at the opponent's ace, blushing profusely whenever they so much as locked eyes, battling the swarm of butterflies threatening to consume him as he comes to terms with his new fledged crush. Unbeknownst to him at the time he was receiving the same attention, just from the other end of the court.

 

A slight choking sound catches Daichi’s ears, bringing him back to reality. Oikawa doubles over onto the grass with a thud as Michimiya hides her face in Daichi’s shoulder, snickering.

 

"What're you―did I just say that out loud?" His friends’ inability to control their laughter not only answers Daichi's question, but also causes him to flush red in embarrassment.

 

"What's up with him?" Hajime asks once he’s in hearing distance, nodding towards Oikawa’s slumped form wheezing violently against Rolo.

 

"Don’t worry about it. It's dumb."

 

"Daichi, you don't have to tell me that. It’s pretty obvious from the stupid look on his face."

 

"That's mean, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa manages to catch his breath, his laughter dying down into short, airy gasps.  “I'll have you know that Sawamura-kun here just said something adorable."

 

“ _ Very _ adorable.” Michimiya adds with a wink.

 

Hajime raises an eyebrow, looking back and forth between the three of them before settling his eyes on Daichi, a slight smirk making its way onto his lips. "Is that right?"

 

"Speaking of adorable, look what Sawamura-kun sent me the other day!" Oikawa whips out his phone and pulls up a picture, waving it frantically in front of Hajime. "See? Isn't it cute?"

 

Taken shortly after officially adopting all five of their dogs, the picture showcases Hajime sitting exuberantly in the backseat of the car, wearing possibly the biggest and brightest smile known to man. Ai and Hana lie entirely on top of him, licking wet kisses to both sides of Hajime’s face as he squints his eyes and laughs. Mickey and Rolo poke their heads out from behind the seat, trying to get in on the little love fest taking place just before them. Kazumi sits up front with Daichi in the passenger seat, gazing upward toward the camera. At first glance, he doesn't look as excited as the others, but the faint smile and the sparkle in his eyes tell otherwise.

 

Hajime pinks, and it's definitely not because of heat. "So that's what you were doing." he mumbles to Daichi who merely smiles in response.

 

"Not only did he take pictures, but Sawamura-kun also took videos! I always knew you loved me Iwa-chan, no matter how much you denied it."

 

Daichi and Oikawa laugh at Hajime's mortified reaction. "Daichi, you filmed that?"

 

"I'm sorry. Oikawa wanted it." Daichi lets out a half-hearted scream when Hajime crouches behind him and pretends to put him in a headlock. He kisses Daichi's cheek and opts for a sweaty hug instead, wrapping his arms loosely around his boyfriend's neck. Daichi is granted only a moment to be self-conscious of the casual display of affection before Oikawa pulls up the video. 

 

It begins with Hajime seated in the same spot as the previous picture, having the time of his life as the dogs flail about the confined space, paying absolutely no mind to personal space. Kazumi laps his tongue lazily against Hajime's cheek, rubbing his head further into Hajime's palm when he pets him.

 

_ "Hajime," _ Daichi's deep baritone penetrates through all of the barking, briefly making him wonder if his voice really sounds that low when he talks. _ "if it wasn't for Oikawa this probably wouldn't have happened, so make sure you thank him, alright?" _

 

Hajime nods his head so fast that Daichi’s surprised he didn’t accidently bump his head or something. _ "I will, I will. Don’t worry." _

 

Daichi smiles as he feels the real Hajime sink his face further into his shoulder.

 

_ "Don’t forget to tell him that he's your best friend and you love him, alright?"  _

 

Hajime groans in shame as he watches his past self batter up a slew of lively promises, getting up to go inside where he won't be ridiculed by the people who supposedly love him.

 

"Come on, Iwa-chan. Say it." Oikawa goads, looking positively smug, "You know you love me!"

 

Hajime scoffs, turning around to look Oikawa dead in the eyes. "I love to hate you." 

 

A sudden slap to the ass causes Hajime to yelp in surprise. He rubs the spot tenderly, glaring dull daggers at the perpetrator.

 

"Be nice." Daichi chides, equal part joking and equal part serious. Hajime stares down at Daichi, mouth pursed in its trademark pout, before averting his eyes and mumbling an apology.

 

Oikawa gives Hajime a couple of condescending pats on the back ignoring the seeping glare he’s grown accustomed to after all these years. “It’s okay Iwa-chan. I forgive you. But y’know, I still haven’t gotten that thank you!” 

 

"I'm going inside now." Hajime motions Hana and Mickey with his hand, pitching his voice up an octave when he speaks, "Come on, let's go get some water. Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Oh, should I get Kazumi and the others some?"

 

"I think Ai and Kazumi are good, but Rolo looks like he may need some.” Daichi rubs the back of Kazumi's ear. “I guess just keep the door open enough to where if they want to go inside they can just paw their way in."

 

"Alright. I’ll get you guys some water too."

 

As soon as Hajime is inside, Oikawa plops over onto the other side of Daichi, accidently bumping Kazumi in the process, and pulls up another photo. He hands his phone to Daichi with a slight nudge, sharing a small smile with Michimiya. “Out of all the pictures and videos I received the other day, I think it’s safe to say that this one is definitely the best.”

 

When Daichi sees the photo, his heart feels like it’s ready to burst.

 

Instead of being one of the numerous goofy pictures taken throughout the day like Daichi had originally thought, the photo is one of intimacy; one that Daichi was completely unaware of.

 

Daichi lies sleeping on his side, his arm draped around Kazumi in a loose embrace. Behind him, Hana curls protectively against his back, her front leg spooning Daichi in a similar fashion. Hajime lies awake, his free arm wrapped delicately around Daichi's shoulder, careful not to disturb the sleeping dog resting between them. Rolo dozes on the other side of Hajime, comically sprawled out in a way that cannot be pleasant as Ai makes herself comfortable on Hajime’s lap. Although she isn’t completely visible, Mickey can still be spotted at the bottom of the screen, her fluffy black and white tail tickling the side of Daichi’s ribcage.

 

It’s a surprisingly personal image, one that sets off a multitude of emotions in Daichi. The part that really tugs at Daichi's heartstrings, however,  is the small, yet content, smile encompassing Hajime's face. It's a smile that says so much with so little; one that speaks volumes about the unadulterated affection he harbors towards everything in his life. His friends. His family. The dogs. Daichi.

 

Heat builds rapidly across the entirety of Daichi’s face as he gapes at the photo in silent awe, his stomach performing all sorts of backflips and somersaults. 

 

He puts the phone aside on the ground gingerly, averting his gaze elsewhere as Oikawa and Michimiya bump him lightly with their shoulders, chuckling softly. Daichi hides as much of his face as he can into the palms of his hands, attempting to tame his rapidly beating heart.

 

The sound of the patio door opening and closing only makes Daichi's face feel even more heated, his heartbeat booming inside his ears. He doesn't dare look at Hajime’s face because if he does, Daichi just knows that he is going to burst into flames.

 

"Oikawa, what the hell did you show him now?" Hajime sighs, rubbing warm, soothing circles across the broad of Daichi's back.

 

“It’s really sweet, I promise. Look!”

 

Hajime's hand comes to an abrupt halt just below the nape of Daichi's neck. Curious, Daichi sneaks a quick glance at his boyfriend, simultaneously relieved and flustered to find that he isn't the only one so heavily affected by the photo. Daichi and Hajime's eyes meet briefly before darting away in a hurry, faces flushed a remarkably vibrant pink as they try to collect their thoughts.

 

Oikawa lets out an exasperated laugh at the couple’s bashfulness. "Are you serious? You two have been together for how long now, and yet you still manage to act like five year olds holding hands for the first time?"

 

Daichi doubles over onto his knees, desperately attempting to conceal his scorching-red face into Kazumi’s light-colored fur as Hajime begs Oikawa to please,  _ just please, _ shut up.

_____

 

A gentle breeze dances its way to Daichi as he sits atop the cool patio floor, thinking once again that he is grateful that he and Hajime wound up living somewhere where the city lights aren't too overpowering as he gazes at the stars above. He leans back and closes his eyes, basking in the nightly sounds of the outside world.

 

Once Oikawa and Michimiya went back home after staying for dinner, Daichi and Hajime decided to call it a night and turned in early for the evening. After letting the dogs out for the night to take care of their business and burn off any lingering energy, Daichi took it upon himself to get some much needed fresh air outside by himself, inadvertently becoming absorbed in his innermost thoughts.

 

It’s not like it was his intention getting distracted like that. It’s just that with everything that has happened over the past couple of days, Daichi’s mind has just been a bit overwhelmed. He knows it’s silly to be so enthralled by something that honestly happens to people on a daily basis, but still.

 

It all just feels so surreal.

 

“So this is where you’ve been hiding.” Daichi turns his head towards the familiar voice, smiling when he spots Hajime sliding the patio door shut, already dressed for bed in his favorite tank top-boxers combo. “I was wondering where you wandered off to.”

 

“Here I am.” Daichi sighs, patting his hands down lightly against the tops his thighs. Hajime hums and wanders over, sitting down close next to Daichi.

 

“So, whatcha doing out here?” He asks after giving a quick peck to his boyfriend’s cheek.

 

Daichi shrugs. “Just thinking.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Stuff.”

 

Hajime grins and bumps his shoulder against Daichi’s. “What kinda stuff?”

 

Daichi stares down at the ground resting just below his feet, twirling a blade of grass around his fingertip as he gathers the thoughts that have been plaguing his mind for the last fifteen minutes. He takes a deep breath. "It's just that ever since we adopted the dogs, I just―I don't know―I feel like we reached a new chapter or something. I mean, I was happy with our relationship beforehand, but I definitely think adding the five of them was the right idea.” Daichi smiles. “It really is like we got our own little family now.”

 

He pauses and averts his gaze towards his boyfriend, a loving glint shimmering just beneath his dark eyes. "I guess what I’m trying to say is that I'm just really happy where I am right now. Where we're at."

 

After a couple moments of silence, Daichi shakes his head, chuckling quietly at his own mushy ramblings. He rubs the back of his neck with his hand, his face flushed a rosy red.

 

"Sorry." he mumbles. “That came out a lot more sappy than I intended it to be.” 

 

“I don’t think I could've said it any better myself.” Hajime laces their fingers together and smiles softly, brushing his lips gently against the back of Daichi’s hand. Even underneath the dark blanket of the night, Daichi can still see the tinge of scarlet dusting the tops of Hajime's cheeks.

 

It’s really cute, and makes Daichi feel less embarrassed about pouring his heart out like that.

 

He returns the same shy grin and rests his forehead against Hajime’s. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Hajime murmurs, running a careful hand down the side of his boyfriend’s face. Without another word, he cups Daichi’s cheek, drawing their lips into a slow, tender kiss. Daichi’s lips curl upwards at the familiar sensation, unable to stop the giggles that escape his mouth when he feels Hajime do the same.

 

“Stop it.” Hajime laughs, hiding his face in the crook of Daichi’s neck, "I'm trying to be romantic here.”

 

Daichi kisses the top of Hajime’s head, not sounding the least bit apologetic when he says,  “Sorry. I just can’t help it.”

 

Hajime raises his head and grins, planting a couple of playful kisses all across his boyfriend’s smiling face. He nods towards the door. “I think it’s ‘bout time we head back inside.”

 

Daichi follows Hajime’s eyes to where the dogs lie curled up on the other side of the glass, patiently waiting for them to go back inside. He smiles fondly at the sight. “I think you’re right.”

 

They stroll back into the apartment, finishing up the last of their nightly tasks before going to bed. Daichi heads into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face as Hajime drags the dog beds out of the living room and into their bedroom. Kazumi, Hana, Mickey, Rolo, and Ai all follow in suit, plopping down into their respective beds as Daichi and Hajime crawl into their own.

 

“Hey, Hajime.” Daichi whispers once they're finally situated underneath the covers, tapping his foot lightly against his boyfriend’s leg.

 

Hajime rubs tender circles across the middle of Daichi’s back with his fingers, opening his eyes just enough to where they can look at each other. “Yeah?” he mumbles.

 

“Can you promise me something?”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“No more big, crazy birthday presents for either one of us for at least our next five consecutive birthdays.”

 

Hajime grins. “I don’t know, Daichi. After such an amazing birthday gift, I don’t think I can just stand by twiddling my thumbs and not give you anything.” 

 

“I’m serious.”

 

“I make no promises.”

 

Daichi slaps his boyfriend’s chest.  _ “Hajime.” _

 

_ “Daichi.”  _ Hajime mocks with a slap of his own, smirking childishly at the less-than-amused expression being sent his way.

 

“Y’know what.” Daichi huffs, “I take back all those times I said you were cute.” 

 

“Good, ‘cause I’m not cute.  _ I’m sexy _ .” Hajime states matter-of-factly, meeting Daichi’s blank stare head on. 

 

After a few moments of playful eye contact, Daichi shakes his head and chuckles quietly, scooting closer to Hajime. He kisses his forehead, smiling affectionately. "You're goofy, that's what you are."

 

Hajime smiles and returns the kiss. “But you love me anyway.”

 

Resting his head gently against Hajime’s chest, Daichi listens to the steady beat of his heart pounding comfortingly in his ear. It’s a bit awkward considering their positions, but Daichi manages to grab Hajime’s hand and place a few tender kisses to the back of it. He smiles with all of the love and affectionate harboring inside him, fluttering his eyes shut as he waits for sleep to cast its angelic spell on them. 

 

“Yeah, you’re right. I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I managed to tack on another 4,000 words to an already 8k word fic but I did. I really, really wanna wanna write a sequel to this but I know with how slow I write, if I don't start now it won't happen. Oh well, fingers crossed it does!
> 
> I hope you liked it despite whatever bad grammar, clunky sentences, and poor descriptions that are in it. I would of edited it more thoroughly, but I'm tired. Anyways, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
